It is well known that the rolled sections in general and particularly the metal rails for railroads have to undergo very severe controls. Besides the normal destructive and not-destructive controls, particularly for the rails a careful visual control of all of the four faces of the rail is required. For said visual control it is necessary to turn over manually, through special handling keys, the rail about its longitudinal axis, so as to turn sequentially upwards the four faces thereof. It is to be noted that said rails have a length up to 36 meters and thus their weight is considerable. Notwithstanding said keys, the manual overturning of said rails is a very tiring work with many risks, as a matter of fact, the last part of the overturning step on each face takes place by gravity and in order to brake it, the operators have to reverse the direction of application of the force up to that moment exerted for performing the first part of the rail rotation.